


Waiting

by AtomicRadiox



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Original Work
Genre: Fallout new vegas is a sitcom, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry im awful at tags this is my first work, Tanner being a silly boy, some bad things happen but it all gets resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicRadiox/pseuds/AtomicRadiox
Summary: While the courier is away, Arcade finds someone in the stalks of maize
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold on, have you actually thought this through? You know, something you barely do at all?”

Tanner groaned and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder again, “Yep, thought about it like uh- a hundred times over. I’m goin’ to that test site no matter what.”

The two dragged themselves over, but Arcade stopped to look up at the shoddy shack atop the dry hill. He adjusted his small hat before hauling his bag and sprinting behind, “So you’ll just leave me here? Right near the legion is?-”

Tanner kicked a bucket, “Course not, that’s why I’m not leaving you at a camp or somethin’. Pretty sure they always think this place is empty so I'm certain they ain’t gonna tread here.”

Arcade only gave a reluctant nod before jolting at the sound of the courier kicking the door open. Tanner passed a glance at him before stepping inside.

The floors were dirty. Hardly any cans of food sat on the metal shelves. A couple of boxes of sugar bombs littered around the bed in the corner. Tanner dropped his bag at the center and made a beeline to the bed, picking up a box. “So...cool place right? Got everything set up last time I came ‘round. And if you get sick of cereal, there’s a few corns growin’ out front.”

“I suppose, for the time being-” Arcade commented, leaving his bag at the door. He inspected the lockers and shelf. “Was this your home or did you overturn it?” He asked, looking back at him shoveling cereal into his mouth.

“Oh it’s abandoned or somethin’-” he answered before eating again. Arcade sighed before looking at the mound of pre-war food peeking out from under the foot of the bed.

“Well, at least we won't run out of food for another decade. Dusty and sour food from two centuries ago is better than no food, according to you.” He kicked a can of beans back under the bed.

“-I’ve told you a buncha times that water makes it better!”

Arcade chuckled, “Fine fine, maybe a little water can help.”

…

As dusk approached the desolate farm, the two set out to do their tasks. Arcade stayed inside, organizing all the food onto the shelf. Tanner picked the ripe maize and fixed the fallen roofing on the workshop beside their home. By the time night had fallen, Gannon had already fallen asleep on the bed when the door creaked open.

Tanner soundlessly crept up to the bed, moving each foot and wincing when the floor groaned. The hum of the wind outside and his heartbeat were all he could hear as he loomed over the man. His hand reached out, heading towards the face hiding under the borrowed hat. And briskly taking it away from him. Arcade stayed silent, only squinting and nothing more. Tanner sighed in relief, placing the hat on the stove before his eyes widened from the cough behind him.

“Are you leaving now?” Arcade asked, eyeing him as he sat up.

Tanner turned around, the usual smile he had absent from him, “Nope, just took the hat ‘is all.”

“Oh, just tell me when you’re going to leave next time,” Arcade asked, laying back down.

The courier only looked back at him before laying down on the floor solemnly. He stared out at the ceiling, looking at the holes that let the moon peek through. His mind almost went numb before Arcade spoke up again.

“You’ll probably scratch your face on a nail if you sleep on the floor you know.”

He snapped out of his haze, moments later glancing up at his friend. “You’ll break your glasses if you keep sleeping with ‘em on, but you keep doin’ it anyway. Plus, the floor is cold,” he mentioned.

“Now that’s different-”

“-and I don’t wanna like...hug you on accident or somethin’.”

“A small hug isn't going to kill me, but a rusty nail will probably kill you.”

Tanner put his hands up, “Look, I just wanna give you your own personal space ‘n all, nothing bad about that. And I need a doctor all rested up if I come back missin’ a limb.”

Arcade sighed, “Yeah, fine. Just make sure there’s not any around you. Please?”

“Yep, I got it,” he said as he kicked off his boots, passing over the floor with an arm and pulling back when it grazed a nail. “‘Night.”

“Goodnight.”

…


	2. Chapter 2

“And are you sure you won't die out there?” Arcade asked, looking over all the sugar bombs stuffed haphazardly inside the bag. He glanced over at Tanner, standing in front of the shelves of food.

“Eh, what’s there gonna be anyway? A couple of ghouls? I think I can handle a bit of radiation, according to all the metal in my brains n’ all. Trust me, I think I'll just come back with a few scratches and whatnot,” Tanner answered, turning to him. “Don't worry about it, I'll bring you somethin’ back I promise. Plus, you got the minimap I made you,” he said with a smile. Arcade squinted at the hastily drawn lines on scrap paper and pocketed it.

“Why so much cereal?”

“Uh? Oh! I just get hungry n all out there. Don't wanna starve you know?”

“Right-” Arcade commented, getting up and carrying the bag to the bed. Tanner walked back to the bag to add a single can of Salisbury steak and a few radaways.

“Alright! I think I'm all set, I'll tell ya if I see anything interesting!” Tanner announced, picking up the bag and moving the strap over his head. He headed out to the door before turning to Arcade. His brows furrowed, and he stood there for seconds before softening. “-Ah! Wait! I forgot to tell you goodbye,” he added.

“Oh- Well goodbye.”

Tanner waved his hand, “Bye!” He stepped out into the sun and shut the door behind him loudly. Arcade only looked at the door and sighed.

...

Days came and went, but the strange silence that plagued the little shack remained without Tanner to fill the noise. It wasn't mentally torturous for Arcade, nor was it really any fun to be completely alone. Rather, it simply felt like something was missing, like nothing was going on. This was true, besides the small chore of going outside to water the few maize that had yet to grow. Other than the few comic books that Tanner had left him, there was nothing else in the shack or the whole ranch for that matter. 

Rats were common to find late at night, so it was no surprise when Gannon heard scuffling not that far from the shack. It was just disappointing to hear the thud of a maize stalk fall after so many days. He sighed, and simply stood there at the door for some time. After the second stalk went down was when he reached for his gun on the locker. Silently, he peaked out of the door, showing his gun through the small space first. He opened the door fully and looked out at the maize.

“I’m armed!” Arcade shouted at the dark, squinting as he looked around. 

The crack of the husk being ripped was the only response Arcade got. Soon, the kernels were crunched down by the animal. Arcade slowly stepped out onto the ground, holding his pistol up as he looked around. He crept down the slope, training his eyes on the now barely visible stalks of maize. The crunching and chomping persisted, abruptly stopping when Arcade drew close. He was almost ready to make the shot and be done with it until a hand snatched his leg and brought him down to the ground with a hard thud. A stray shot of plasma flew into the air as he hit the ground.

“GAH! WHAT ARE YOU-” Arcade screamed out, scrambling to find his glasses.

“Don’t-” A voice spat.

Arcade almost jumped at the voice, staying silent as he found his glasses. He staggered up, looking at where the voice came from and nudging his leg at it. He stopped as he hit something.

“Why-” Arcade heaved, slowing his breathing. “-Why are you here, how did you know of this place?” He asked, putting the gun away.

The stranger stayed silent, a hand tugging at Arcade’s coat. Arcade hesitated before lifting the person. Immediately, they slumped onto his shoulder. Arcade stumbled back from the weight of them, but he managed to hoister them up. His hand grazed a patch of rough skin, eliciting a sharp breath from the stranger. Arcade dragged them back to the shack, making sure not to touch any of the wounds they may have had. The trip was quiet except for the labored breaths of Arcade trying to carry the stranger up the hill.

The door creaked open, and Arcade stumbled in. He was quick to set the stranger out onto the used bed, making sure that none of the springs poked out. His eyes widened as he saw the blisters and angry spots all over the man’s body. Even more so when the light illuminated who this stranger was. While he despised the legion, he had morals, and now he had to uphold them. In no way was he going to let Vulpes lie in pain, especially when he laid there defenseless and almost unconscious. Arcade scattered around the shack, finding what materials he needed and getting to work. He hoped that this wasn’t going to bite him back when the morning came.

Arcade woke up groggily to boots in front of him. His mind fell blank, taking moments to piece together what happened. He swiftly sat up from the floor, backing into the bed. His guest continued to focus on the shelf of food, ignoring the past moments.

“-Well isn't that a way to say good morning,” Arcade commented.

Vulpes looked over his shoulder, “How long have you hidden here?”

Arcade stood up, “Enough to find you here after a while. How about you go back to the bed before you loosen the bandages.”

He turned back, “I do as I want.”

Arcade frowned and went to grab his hat, “Have at it your way then, but you're making it worse for yourself.” He grabbed a bucket from the floor and headed outside.

The sun was burning as always, but the hat made it tolerable. He staggered down the slope, heading towards the well and setting the pail down to fill it. He turned to look at the broken stalks of maize and sighed. He peered at the door as it creaked open, and out limped Vulpes towards him.

“If you're coming down with me, you better promise to drag yourself back up. You know it was pretty hard to do that myself last night,” Arcade commented, picking up the stalks.

“You have my thanks from last night, I only wanted to see what you were up to,” Vulpes clarified, scratching absentmindedly at the bandages.

“Just don't bleed on the dirt, it really messes up with the nitrogen-”

“-Was he really the courier back at the strip? Or did they get the wrong person?”

Arcade stayed silent for a few moments, continuing to look away. “..I don't know what you’re talking about,” he deflected.

Vulpes walked in front of him, “You know, you were with him. You've heard of what he's done.”

“He's not like you if that's what you're asking, you’re talking about someone else,” he dismissed, gathering the ripened maize. He trotted to the well, shutting off the water.

Vulpes only gave a brief nod before turning to look at the ramps on the hills, “Where is he?”

“He’s….somewhere out there, probably getting into another fight.”

Vulpes was silent, his gaze turning back to Arcade. Arcade grimaced, staring back as he held his maize closer. His face softened before he sighed.

“-Anyways, instead of gossiping about my friend, how about you wait at the bed and I go out?”

“Where to?”

“Oh dear lord, please don't tell me you're actually thinking about coming with me, your back is burnt!”

“Of course not-” Vulpes cleared, drifting closer, “I'm just asking to know-”

…

Arcade sighed as Vulpes staggered alongside him. “You know you could have just stayed back at the shack if you said it hurt that much,” he commented, looking out to an empty trailer.

“Sometimes curiosity is stronger than pain,” Vulpes replied blankly, picking up speed.

The two looked below at the empty husk below them. 


End file.
